Ib
IB is a freeware horror game developed through the use of RpgMaker 2000/2003 by kouri. The story revolves around IB (pronounced Eve), a very young girl that visits an art museum together with her parents. After she went ahead to roam the building on her own, the light suddenly began to flicker, and all the people seemed to have suddenly vanished without a trace. Ib then realizes that the art museum has been thoroughly warped into an alternate world, where as all the paintings come to life and one small choice can change the whole sequence of the game... Gameplay The gameplay is very simple--you move around using the arrow keys, interact with the Enter or Space key, view your inventory with X or Esc, and return to the menu with Shift. Sometimes, where you're supposed to move quickly or you're being chased, you will not be able to return to the menu, but this only happens once or twice. You soon pick up a rose that will be your life gauge. If you are attacked, the rose will begin to wilt, and will inform you of how many hits left you can take (IB has five hit points, while Garry has ten). You can make the rose healthy by putting it in water-filled vases, though you can only use the vase once. Vases that are bright blue (Called, "Eternal Blessing," in one of the portraits) can be used more than once. Save points are shown as memo pads next to a quill pen. At one point in the game, there will be two rose panels which allow you to switch between the characters when they are separated. This is fundamental to solving that area's puzzle. Features multiple different endings depending on how you interact with the other characters. {C (Might contain spoilers) Claws These will suddenly come out of the wall and do harm to IB. There is a hint before you counter it. It is a board which reads "Beware of the edge". In one part of the game, however, there will be a very short hallway that has two arms that pop out, only one comes out on the right hand side when you go up the hallway and one will come out on the left hand side when you go down the hallway. Lady in Red Lady in Red (and alternatively Blue, Yellow, and Green) are actually paintings, but the strange power that warped the museum caused them to come alive. If they notice Ib, they will get off the wall and crawl toward her in an attempt to kill her. They cannot open doors, but they might be able to keep following you in another way... Paintings {C These usually come to life without any other purpose, athough, some can be hostile. Some can also be used for passwords on doors, or to trigger the next part of the game by reading the title of it. Statues Headless statues are often in front of doors, which you have to have Garry to push them. They are also enemies, they wander around and attack the player. They move more slowly than the Lady in Red paintings but deal the same amount of damage. They appear in numbers and can corner Ib with no way to escape. Glass Sometimes things will smash and deal a small amount of damage to Ib. Poison Gas Garry and Ib will encounter red gas in parts of the game. Gary will come across a room full of gas that will quickly drain his life away (1 life per step). Be careful and think before going. ??? You will see "???" when Ib doesn't understand a word written. The "???"s will block out words that will be useful in the game, so try to fill in the blanks while reading. An example would be "When your rose ???, you too will ??? away." However, they disappear when Garry accompanies Ib, as he can read and understand words she can't. Characters Ib It was thought that her name was pronounced, "Eve", but it's actually "Ib" (pronounced E-B), short for "Isabelle". She is a nine year old girl and the protagonist. She has a red rose, symbolic for "love". After going further into the museum, strange things begin happening to her. Now, she has to find her way out alive. Later on, she finds a man named Garry, who helps her throughout the game, giving them a big brother/little sister-like bond. Garry Garry is another gallery goer who is also trapped in the strange museum. He was attacked and lost his rose by the Lady in Blue. Soon, his rose began to wither and as a result he too became injured. Fortunately, Ib saved him by healing his rose in a nearby vase of water, and so the two joined together to escape Guertena's World. He has a blue rose, symbolic for "impossible miracles". He appears to be a young man, although his actual age is eighteen. When the two are separated, Garry finds a book and discovers that Mary isn't real. It also causes the ear painting to shout out that Mary is not real. It talks at the bottom of the room, where you will see the text form "I HEARD MARY'S SECRET♪". Garry and Ib have a big brother/little sister-like bond. He promises to take her to get Maccaroons after they get out, or, depending on your ending, if they get out... Mary A blonde girl found by Garry and Ib, who joins them in their escape from Guertena's World. Mary is roughly about the same age as Ib, very childish, but clever. She has a yellow rose, symbolic for "thin jealousy," which becomes very clear later on when she spends more and more time with Ib and Garry (she disapproves of Garry's friendship with Ib and wants her for herself). However, there is something very strange about her as well. Through a book that Garry finds, It turns out that Mary is not real; she is simply a painting brought to life, just like the rest of Guertena's art. She even made her own world out of crayons to make her feel like a real girl... including the fake yellow rose. Pay close attention to how she talks when you first see her, as when Garry asks her if she was looking for anyone, she'll say "I was looking for a way to get out...", secretly meaning "I was looking for a way to leave my painting". In a part of the game, she will stop you and ask you hypothetical questions that could affect your ending depending which answer you choose. Those questions are "Hey Ib, is Garry your dad?" and "If only two people could get out, who would you pick?" Spoiler Alert: 'Also, once you enter the Red Eyes room, Mary will change Ib's mind so that Ib sees bunnies everywhere, while Mary and Garry see the creepy blue dolls. Mary will ask you what you think of the dolls, or, bunnies in Ib's eyes, and if you say "cute" or "pettable", Mary will use that to describe the dolls in another part of the game. Endings '(Spoiler Alert!) In the game, there are six different endings. Your choices and actions will effect what ending you get. Make sure to save often in different slots so you can go back and make different choices if you would like to get a different ending. : Promise of Reunion This ending is considered the 'good' ending (main ending, best ending etc.). To get this ending Ib must give Garry her handkerchief when he gets injured and choose to jump into the painting with him. If you do not have enough bond points, you will not get the option to give the handkerchief to him. After jumping out, you can find Garry looking at the Rose sculpture. At first, it will just be a casual conversation, then Garry says her name. He's suprised because he thinks that they haven't met before. As he begins to leave, he realizes he has the handkerchief in his pocket. He will then remember everything that happened. He ask to borrow the handkerchief as he does not want to return it in its bloodied state. He promises that they will meet again. The credits will roll and a picture of their departure will be shown before returing to the main menu. : Memory's Crannie To get this ending, Ib does not give Garry her handkerchief when he accidently cuts himself with glass (either you don't get the option to, or you choose not to). The player will still go through the last stages of the game (choosing to jump into the painting with Garry or to go with her mom). If Ib goes with her mom, see "Ib all alone". After jumping into the painting with Garry, Ib will return back to the normal world. She can find Garry looking at the Rose sculpture. Garry say that looking at the statue makes him sad. He will then tell Ib to disregard everything that he said, he then will leave. Right after, Ib's mom will come down and see Ib looking at the rose. She will make a few statements and then take Ib to look at other exibits in the museum. As they walk off the screen, it will fade black and the game will end. : Ib All Alone Ib will have to follow her 'mother' in the fake museum instead of jumping in the painting with Garry. Just choose to jump into the painting. After the desicion is made, Ib's mother will dissapear. Ib appears to be in a trance as she slowly walks of the screen. Garry will call her name a few times before the screen fades away and the game ends. : Ib All Alone (Variation 2) There might be a part where Garry will all asleep and you have to take his lighter to continue (eat the candy when told to do so). After burning the portrait and going back to the big painting, he will reappear. Ib can choose to jump into the painting or go with Garry. You will get this ending if you choose to go with Garry. : Forgotten Portrait If Ib does not go with the 'fake' Garry, she will jump into the portrait. You can go back up to find a painting of Garry sleeping. Forgotten Portrait is the name of the painting. While examining it, Ib's mother will say that they should go look at paintings together. Ib looks at the painting one last time before leaving the room. The game will scroll up to the portrait before ending. : Together Forever This is known as the 'bad ending', next to Ib All Alone. After Garry is asleep, the player can choose not to take his lighter. T he player can choose to proceed to the pink house without burning the portrait. After jumping into the painting, the player will see Mary approaching it. Ib's parents can be found in the place where the game started. The player will see Mary calling Ib's parents as if they were her own. Mary seems to have become Ib's sister. Mary will notice her and their parents decide that they should go to a cafe since Mary was hungry. Ib does not have much of a reaction to this so it is not known if she remembers or not. Ib finds a piece of candy in her pocket (it was given to her by Garry), but Mary takes it and eats it before she could do anything (If Ib takes the lighter, then Mary will take it away and say that it's dangerous). Mary asks Ib to promise that they could be together forever. The screen then fades and a picture showing the two holding hands will be shown before returning to the main menu. (If anything is wrong or missing in the endings, please edit! Burton773 (talk) 01:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Horror Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:RPG Maker 2003